Earth Becomes The Battleground
by AussieBoiStay
Summary: Streaker, a femme cybertronian, crash lands on earth in her search for the cube. She gets distracted when she finds a human youngling, named Vergo and promises to protect her. They become family and some years later guess who they come across? Two other humans, AND Opti with his clique of other cybertronians. Streaker thought she was the only one on earth. Well, Frag, Who new?
1. Chapter 1

Streaker's P.O.V

There was a cube. Before time began. Us Cybortronians know not where it comes from, but we do know that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That was how our race was born. There was a war, because like all great power we wanted it for good... And others for evil.

After the destruction and death the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us here, to... Earth. But we were already too late. And I, after my fall will not know if I should find the cube... Or stay with my new companion.

I was plummeting. That was all I could process. I was falling towards the earth, my destination for the cube, I was surrounded by fire due to the velocity of my fall. The image of what seemed to be a field was the last thing my optics witnessed before my senses dimmed, causing me to go offline.

Vergo's P.O.V (13 years of age.)

"Haaappy birthday to you!" My parents sung with bright and happy faces... Little did I know this would be the last I saw of my family. I heard the loud sound of thunder coming closer and closer. Not knowing what it was, I started to walk toward the door but the ceiling gave way due the vibrations of the now extremely loud noise. A piece broke off and hit me over the head harshly, causing blood to rush down some of my face and into my eyes, my vision soon became very blurred hearing the screams of my horrified parents, I then blacked out not knowing what was to come.

Streaker's P.O.V

I became alert once my system came back online, my optics slowly opened and I sat up searching the area, I soon became aware I was not alone, three beings lay before me. One seemed to be trying to communicate, whilst the other two were laying limp amongst the debris. I whirred, not understanding and closed my optics, searching through this species information source, it seems to be called... the Web.

I collected mostly anything I could and the first thing I picked up was their language, my optics opened and I listened as the human... Lady? Yes that is what they are called. Spoke.

She took a pained breath, stuck under bits of the house. "Please, don't hurt my baby girl..." She spoke in a weak voice. I turned my head to the girl next to her. Mother and daughter. I scanned her and realized she was alive, just unconcious. But the same could not be said for her father. He was still.

I whirred again, the sound coming from deep within my throat. Before I could reassure her, she took on last breath and slumped against the ground. I whined mechanically once again and carefully scooped up the child.

I took the young human to a close by, abandoned warehouse where I took care of her, gathering sustenance for when she awoke.

\- Three Days Later -

Grasping my head lightly trying to dull the pounding of my head, I sat up slowly from a large hay bail that seemed to be shaped as a bed. It wasn't long before I noticed a massive mechenical robot thing standing looking down at me, I scrambled backward toward the wall in fear "S-Stay back you ass hole!" I screamed trying to be as intimidating as I could- not that it worked, I mean come on this thing was the size of my house!

I quickly scampered to the edge of the hay and jumped off running for my life. I was terrified and confused not to mention my head was in agonizing pain and it felt like I hadn't eaten in months. My legs all of a sudden gave way causing me to face plant into the ground getting a mouth full of dirt as I was now outside of the large warehouse.

I started to hurl from the stress, dirt and pain all mixed together and started to slowly get up fighting against my weak body.

Streaker P.O.V

I protested with a panicked noise and put my hands out infront of me, waving them about, signalling that I mean no harm.

Despite my efforts she seemed afraid "P-Please don't hurt me." She whimpered, tears streaming down her features. I made a sad whine and got down on my hands and knees, eyes pleading for her trust.

"W-what do you want with me!? A-and what happened to my family!?" She said, her voiced laced with fear and anger, crawling backwards slightly.

Letting out a breath, I decided that she was not stable enough to know of her loss. I coughed, trying to speak like them, so searching though my data base I found a clip of a lady doing a public speaking and I decided to use some of it until I finished downloading the language, articulation and accents into my system.

" _I mean... No harm- I- Protect_." The English voice spoke and I used my hands to explain, pointing to myself then back to her. The download finished soon after.

 _Vergo's_ _P.O.V_

I stood to my feat and stumbled slightly, taking one step at a time walking toward the mechanism "What are you?" I questioned, slightly calmer now. I was terrified as I had no recollection of what had happen where I was and what this thing was going to do to me...

The thing then spoke, like a normal human but more mechanical. "I... I am an autobot. I crash landed on- on this planet. Earth. I will cause no harm and would like to help." She stuttered and dropped to sit on her butt.

"What do you want with me?... why are you here?" I asked, unsure what her response will be, now grasping my head tightly as it was giving me grief.

"Not long after crash Landing, I awoke in your habitation, I found you unconscious and your family was no where to be seen. So I took it upon myself to ensure your safety. Nothing will danger you while I'm here." She explained, looking away for a split second then she sat up and rolled on her feat, or should I say wheels.

She wheeled forward and carefully scooped me up in her hands, I sat stiffly, hands gripping her own. She slowly raised her hand, bringing me in front of her face and made a mechanical whir, tilting her head, I cautiously reached out my hand and softly pressed it against her metallic structure as she spoke.

"You can trust me."

"I hope so."


	2. Hacked Into NASA?

_-four years later-_

 ** _Vergo's P.O.V (17 years of age.)_**

 **DONK! SNAP!**

I ran outside from shock of the loud noise, only to see a large robot alien lying on my grass whining and complaining in pain, surrounded by broken pieces of elastic and metal. "Freaking hell streaker! How many times have I told you NOT to try out the trampoline!?"

She whined and then huffed, crossing her metal arms over her chest. "But it looks fun when you do it." She grumbled under her breath, standing up on her wheels and wheeling over, causing a random spring to fly my way I quickly ducked to avoid it.

I heard mechanical whirring laughter coming from streaker, the sound different from ours. "You almost killed me!" I shouted in frustration, pointing a finger at the black and white transformer. The laughter halted "I'm sorry." She whined skidding to a stop in front of me.

"Meany." I said jokingly, with a pouty face that soon turned neutral. "Hey streaker?"

"Yo?"

"I'm hungry." I mumbled, looking up at her, she dropped her head and face palmed, metal against metal.

Hearing the tune of my door bell ring and loud hurried knocks on the door, I quickly rushed to see who it was but before I could reach the window to glance out, the door slammed open, letting a dozen strange men wearing black uniform and weaponry, rush into my house. The men shouted at me to get on my knees and hands on my head.

Flustered, I did as I was told. One of the men pushed me to the ground, cuffing my hands behind my back with great force. "What the hell did I do!?" I shouted.

Streaker's P.O.V

"Oh shit." I whispered under my breath. My engine revved, as I spun out of the garage with speed, hearing my human friend shouting out profanities. I quickly transformed halfway around the corner when witnessing her getting pushed out the door violently. I jolted my arms forward, transforming them into two deadly katanas.

The men screamed in fear once spotting me and held their weapons, ready to fire. "Touch her and I will personally kill you myself." I threatened with my mechanical English accent cutting through the silence. Despite my threats they started to shoot at me and Vergo, causing me to transform back into my Chevy Camaro SS I disguised myself with and swung my door open "Hop in!" I yelled through the stereo at Vergo as she escaped the humans grasps, still chained within her cuffs.

She dived into the car and moved herself so that her cuffed arms were at the front of her body instead then started to hit the dashboard with every word she said. "DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE!"

"Ow, OW, OW." I revved the engine, drifting around in a circle and shooting down the road.

"What the fuck did you do this time!" She shouted, peircing the silence. "I was just trying to order pizza..." I whined, the engine purring. "Streak. What did, you do?" Vergo asked in a threatening tone.

"... I _may_ have hacked into NASA."

"YOU WHAT!?"

Silence filled the car until interrupted by static from the radio. Until-

 _"Is it to late_ _now_ _to say sorry."_

 _..._

"I hate you."

"I was just trying to get some pizza, you said you were hungry." I muttered through the radio.

"Oh so your gonna blame _me_ now, and from NASA, really?" Vergo said, anger laced through her voice.

Vergo's P.O.V

I sighed as I looked out the window watching as we passed every tree. "There goes another house... You know what? I just want to be a normal kid, normal life, normal school. Just... normal." I mumbled sadly.

The car slowed "Would you like me to leave?" Streaks voice vibrated through the car. "No Streak, your my best friend, my family, my sister. I would never give that up for anything." I spoke softly.

"You can trust me." Streak muttered, warming up the car.

"I know."

"I've got a friend up in south gate, CA. Let's head there." I stated, leaning back in the comfortable seat.

"Does he know about my kind?"

"No."

"Let's keep it that way."

 **Thankyou for reading and please review to tell me what i should improve on or if you have any idea's ^.^**


End file.
